


The Unexpected Sleepover

by bearhead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 800 words, AU, M/M, November 2015 Challenge, Rickyl Writer's Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhead/pseuds/bearhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl Writer's Group November Challenge-800 words!</p><p>Rick comes home from a long day of work, ready to collapse in his bed.  The problem is, someone is already in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rickyl fic! Let me know how I did!
> 
> Inspired by this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvKgw1NnJJ4

Rick stumbled in exhaustion as he headed for his front door, already stripping out of his jacket. He fumbled with his keys for a moment before realizing the door was already unlocked. He sighed heavily, hoping nobody broke in.

Rick toed his shoes off as he shut and locked the door behind him. Throwing his jacket in the general direction of the couch he padded down the hall to his room, stripping his shirt off as he went.

His face was halfway out, arms caught in the sleeves when he paused. There was someone in his bed.

Yanking the fabric back down over his torso he tried to take in the situation.

There was a man sleeping in his bed. Under his blankets. Drooling on his pillow!

“Hey! Wake up!” Rick commanded, jostling the bed with his foot. A pair of bleary blue eyes peeled open slowly. They stared at Rick for a moment before falling shut again.

“Go ‘way” the man grumbled.

“Go….Go away?!? You’re in my bed!” Rick spluttered, not fully believing what was happening right now.

“Shut it man! I’m tryna sleep!” The stranger turned his body away from Rick, yanking the blanket further over his head.

“You’re. In. My. Bed.” Rick seethed, ripping the covers off the man who groped for them blindly.

“What the hell’s your problem?” The man asked as he sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes.

“My problem is that you’re in my bed! In my house!”

The man looked at Rick, his blue eyes shining a little clearer now.

“Who the hell’re you?”

Rick took two deep breaths, repressing his anger before replying as calmly as he could manage. “Do you recognize this room? Look around. Does this look familiar to you?”

The stranger stared at Rick for a few more seconds before slowly taking in his surroundings. Rick watched his expression turn from annoyance to confusion in a matter of moments. “What the fuck! Where the hell am I?” he asked indignantly, looking at Rick as if he was to blame for this whole situation.

“You’re in my room. In my house. Which you do not live in. And you need to leave.”

The man seemed to consider this for a moment. “You got a couch or something I can crash on?”

Rick’s entire vision went red. He might have even blacked out for a moment, but when he came to the stranger was still staring at him expectantly, as if he didn’t just break into his house, sleep in his bed, refuse to leave, and then continue to ask for favors.

“No! I do not have a couch you can crash on! I have a door you can walk out of though, and I will gladly show it to you!”

“C’mon man! Just for the night, don’t be such a dick!”

Rick was done. He was so done. He was fully debating arresting the man, but that would just mean more work tomorrow, more paperwork to drown in, and it was 1:36 in the morning and he was not equipped to deal with this at the moment.

“Fine.” The word escaped through gritted teeth. “Yes, I have a couch you can sleep on. And then, when you wake up in the morning, you leave right away.”

“Yeah sure man, whatever!” the stranger replied, standing up and using Rick’s shoulder to get his balance before stumbling in the direction of the living room, only running into a couple walls on the way.

Rick saw him to the couch where the stranger immediately collapsed, and threw a blanket at his face.

“Thanks man.” The man mumbled, pulling the blanket around himself, already half asleep. Rick watched him in disbelief for a moment before resigning to this fate and going to his own bed which now smelled vaguely of cigarette smoke and the woods, not an entirely unpleasant combination.

* * *

 

Rick woke in the morning to a door slamming shut. He stumbled into the living room and surveyed the damage. An empty couch, a folded blanket, and a note.

“Thanks for letting me crash, man. Sorry for stealing your bed. If you want, next time we can share it. Call me. –Daryl”

Rick stared at the phone number written on the page wondering how he got here in his life. What had he done to end up in this moment, being hit on by a stranger who broke into his house, fell asleep in his bed, then crashed on his couch. He considered it for a moment before slipping the note in his pocket, smiling a little at a what a great “so how’d you two meet” story this would make. He decided he might as well call the guy later; no reason to let this opportunity go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! butnevergrowup :)


End file.
